Really, I'm Okay
by RHfan
Summary: A conversation between Henry and Charlotte after she was mind warped by Dr. Minyak.


Hey guys! Back with another one. This one is pretty short but takes place after Ray and Henry fix Charlotte after being mind-warped by Dr. Minyak.

* * *

"Where's Charlotte?" Henry asked as he and Ray stepped into the man cave, still dressed as Captain Man and Kid Danger. He didn't see her around and figured she may have gone home already.

Schwoz stood up from the computer desk. "I had her lay down on the pull out sofa in Ray's room. After you left, she said she wasn't feeling well. It is to be expected with the effect of the hypnosis wearing off."

"Thanks Schwoz for watching over her while we were out." Ray thanked him as he started to take off his boots.

"Yeah, thanks man. I would have stayed, but I just couldn't let Dr. Minyak get away with what he did to her." Henry pulled off his boots as well.

"It is no problem. Charlotte is like family to me. Schwoz is always there for family." He started to fiddle with some gadgets. "So what happened with Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort?"

Ray laughed. "Let's just say we won't have to worry about them anytime soon."

"Yeah." Henry agreed. "We left them with their brains a little 'fried'."

"Of course we wiped their memories so that they can't remember who Charlotte is."

"That's the last thing we need, my best friend being taken again by some crazy people."

"Well look at the bright side, kid. It could have been worse. No one got seriously hurt, and we were able to reverse what happened to her."

"We got lucky. It WAS reversible, and we figured it out pretty quick. But I can't help but wonder what might have happened had we not been able to change her back."

"Try not to dwell on it too much Henry."

Henry turned back to Schwoz. "She's in Ray's room?" Schwoz nodded. "Okay, I'm going to change back and go see her.

After Henry had changed back from Kid Danger, he went into Ray's room to see Charlotte asleep on Ray's pull out couch. She was using one of Ray's blankets that Schwoz must have given to her. Henry admitted that she did look alright, considering what happened to her. Walking over to the couch, he nudged her shoulder.

"Charlotte."

As she opened her eyes she noticed it was pretty dark in the room, the only light being a lamp on the other side of the pull out. However she was still able to make out the mess of blonde hair in front of her and of course even if she couldn't see, she would always recognize his voice.

"Henry? What time is it?"

"Just after 7pm. You feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I had a pretty bad headache after you guys left. Schwoz said it was probably from the brain warping."

"I'll bet." He sat down on the pull out next to her. "You need anything. Water, headache meds, food? We never got to eat dinner."

"I am kind of hungry, but I'm alright."

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Henry, I'm alright! I understand you're worried about what happened today, but don't be okay. Everything worked out. Did you guys take care of Dr. Minyak?"

He pulled his legs up on the bed. "Yeah, we went over there and had a little fun mind warping them, before wiping their memory of you so they won't take you again."

"You mind warped them? What did you make them do?"

"I rapped a song and hypnotized them to smack themselves in the head with frying pans."

"No! I wish I could have seen that!"

"Yeah, it was a riot watching them hit themselves."

"No, I mean you rapping." She giggled.

"Oh you're so funny." He pushed her a little.

"I know. So you wiped their memory? They won't know who I am?" She asked him.

"They won't know you. Promise. They aren't going to come after you again." He assured her.

"Henry, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"When they took me today, I was really scared. They locked me in a trashcan and put me in the back of a truck. I didn't know what they were going to do to me."

Henry took ahold of her hand as she spoke.

"I'm always here in the man cave, and behind a computer. I guess I never really thought that I would have to interact with the bad guys themselves. That's your job. Maybe I wasn't well enough prepared."

"No, Charlotte. There was nothing you could have done. They kidnapped you, and restrained you, and mind warped your brain to hurt us. That's all on them, and not on you. If anything, I'm to blame here."

"Why are you to blame?" She asked.

He sighed. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be involved with any of this. Being MY friend got you hurt today."

"I'm fine, I told you." She protested.

"Well things could have been different Charlotte!" Henry raised his voice. "What if we couldn't reverse the mind warp? What if it had some sort of physical effect on you? What if I had lost my best friend? You don't think I would have been devastated? I feel responsible. No matter how many times you say 'it's okay' or 'not to worry', I will still feel horrible about what happened. You don't deserve to have anything bad happen to you, especially because of me. I'm really sorry, Char."

"I appreciate the sentiment. I would have been pretty devastated if I had lost you too." She squeezed his had before pulling away from him. "Come on, enough of the sappy stuff. Let's go get something to eat."

"You sure you're feeling up to it? Cause I can bring you something." He offered.

"Henry."

"Okay. Sorry." He smiled. "Let's go."

"Maybe later you can show me some of your 'mad rapping skills'." She chuckled.

"Hey, watch it!"

* * *

Told you it was short. Sorry about that. Let me know what you think anyway!


End file.
